ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Jugrus Jaggler
History Jugrus Jaggler is Ultraman Card's nemesis. He's the one summoning the Demon Lord Beasts in modern times to do battle with Ultraman Card. His true motives are unknown. According to rumours, he once sided with the light instead of darkness. He is capable of using Ultra Fusion Orbs to transform into Fake Ultraman Card by using his Dark Ring. Forms : A mysterious object similar to the Card Ring, which, when used with the monster orbs, allows Jugrus Jaggler to awaken Kaiju. * : A set of orbs that represent Ultra Kaiju. They can be scanned in the Dark Ring to awaken Kaiju or . **Kaiju Fusion: By combining two Kaiju Orbs similar to Ultraman Card's Fusion Up, he is able to create and control fusion Kaiju such as Zeppandon. Before the fusion is complete he says "Give me your power!" and raises up the Dark Ring. *Serpent-Hearted Blade: Jugrus Jaggler possesses a katana for combat purposes. **Wormhole Creation: Through the Snake-heart Sword, Jaggler can summon a wormhole on top of the sky. **Serpent-Hearted Blade-Drawing Slash: Jaggler can perform a slash attack via his Katana. **Dark Energy Slash: A purple colored energy slash from his sword. **Size Change: By raising his Katana, this cause the darkness to envelop his body and allowing him to turn giant. **Serpent-Hearted Blade Crescent Moon Shockwave: Jaggler's second finisher, he unleashes a dark red crescent-shaped energy slash from his sword to the opponent. The impact cause the opponent to receive electrocution. *Superhuman Strength: Even in human form, Jugrus is strong enough to pick an adult and throw him into the distance, or with enough force to leave a crater in a building if they are durable enough to withstand the impact. - Monster Form= Monster Form His true, monstrous form. The only difference between him and Jugglus Juggler is that his crescent-shaped scar is in the opposite direction. Powers and Weapons * : A mysterious object similar to the Card Ring, which, when used with the monster orbs, allows Jugrus Jaggler to awaken Kaiju. * : A set of orbs that represent Ultra Kaiju. They can be scanned in the Dark Ring to awaken Kaiju or . **Kaiju Fusion: By combining two Kaiju Orbs similar to Ultraman Card's Fusion Up, he is able to create and control fusion Kaiju such as Zeppandon. Before the fusion is complete he says "Give me your power!" and raises up the Dark Ring. *Serpent-Hearted Blade: Jugrus Jaggler possesses a katana for combat purposes. **Wormhole Creation: Through the Snake-heart Sword, Jaggler can summon a wormhole on top of the sky. **Serpent-Hearted Blade-Drawing Slash: Jaggler can perform a slash attack via his Katana. **Dark Energy Slash: A purple colored energy slash from his sword. **Size Change: By raising his Katana, this cause the darkness to envelop his body and allowing him to turn giant. **Serpent-Hearted Blade Crescent Moon Shockwave: Jaggler's second finisher, he unleashes a dark red crescent-shaped energy slash from his sword to the opponent. The impact cause the opponent to receive electrocution. *Superhuman Strength: Even in human form, Jagler is strong enough to pick an adult and throw him into the distance, or with enough force to leave a crater in a building if they are durable enough to withstand the impact. }} - Fake Ultraman Card= Jugrus Jaggler steals some of Gurenai Kai's Ultra Fusion Orbs and uses them for himself! Transformation Jugrus Jaggler first scans a pair of Ultra Fusion Orbs in the Dark Card Ring, creating a projection of its two corresponding Ultra Warriors. Afterwards, he raises the Card Ring up which causes his body to transform into Fake Ultraman Card with his entire body being covered in a luminous silhouette while the Ultraman projections shine and combine with Card to create their corresponding form. During the rising transformation scene, Card delivers a specific pre-battle catchphrase just before descending into the fight. A fusion of Dark Ultraman and Ultraman Millennium. This form's element is Darkness. Techniques *Faux Specium Ray: A deadly beam *Faux Ultra Slash: A deadly halo of dark energy that can slice through the toughest of materials. Body features *Frills: For some reason, these frills are present. They seem to be useless. - Valtester Magnum= Valtester Magnum A fusion of Hudra and Darramb. This form is much less affected by dark energy. Its name is a portmanteau of Hudra's Valtester technique and Darramb's Fire Magnum technique. This form's element is Darkness. This fusion was made because: *It was inspired by Thunder Breastar. *We need a dark form. *It sounds cool. *Submitted by Zombiejiger. Techniques *Fire Gust: Card slams his hand into the ground after charging up energy, causing multiple bolts to spring out from under the enemy. *Dimensional teleportation: Card can teleport the enemy to another dimensional to gain the upper hand in combat. Body Features *Protectors - Zero Deathcium= Zero Deathcium A fusion of Ultraman Zero and Ultraman Belial. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Zero's Emerium Slash technique and Ultraman Belial's Deathcium Ray technique. This form's element is Darkness. This fusion was made because: *both Ultras are rivals of each other in their appearances *both Ultras have tried to take the energy from the Plasma Spark but got exiled instead *Both are members are the space Garrison before. *Submitted by Zhu Huong Ng Techniques *Deathcium Wide Shot:A specium attack augmented with dark specium and Reiyonx energies. L style attack Body Features *Claws *Beam Lamp *Twin Sluggers - Dark Kaiser of Thunder and Lightning= Dark Kaiser of Thunder and Lightning A fusion of Dark Zagi and Ultraman Belial. Its name is a portmanteau of Dark Zagi's Dark Field G and Lightnig Zagi techniques and Ultraman Belial's Kaiser Belial Claw and Belial Geno Thunder techniques. This form's element is Darkness. This fusion was made because: *Both of them are evil Ultras *Both of them were good Ultras (or in Zagi's case, created to be good) but turned evil and betrayed their allies (the Land of Light for Belial and the Visitors for Zagi) *Both of them have met (or at least seen) Ultraman Noa (Zagi is a direct copy of Noa and has fought him twice while Belial got killed by Zero when he uses the Final Ultimate Zero, using the Ultimate Zero armor created by Ultraman Noa). *Both of them are cool. *Submitted by Sentinel72 - Lightning Methium= Lightning Methium A fusion of Dark Zagi and Ultraman Thiack. Its name is a portmanteau of Dark Zagi's Lightning Zagi technique and Ultraman Thiack's Methium Shadow Shot technique. This form's element is Darkness. This fusion was made because: *Both were made for good purposes but turned evil *Thiack was based on Zagi *Submitted by FlurrTheGamerMixel Techniques *Darkrium Bomber: Card summons (a) storm(s) on the opponent, stunning them and then usesa beam making them blow up *Armium Bomber: Card puts his arm in the air and then blasts the opponents with the his left arm *Clasher Restoreun: Card fires a dark red L style beam. *Chaos Redeosten: Card kicks the opponent(s) with 5 kicks and 6 punchs. it can be only be used at midnight *Neo Restoreun: Card uses a dark purple X style beam. Rise Scene It show's Thiack's rise and then it gets ingulfed in darkness - Kaiser Storium= Kaiser Storium A fusion of Ultraman Belial and Ultraman Taro. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Belial's Kaiser Cape and Ultraman Taro's Storium Ray technique. This form's element is Darkness. This fusion was made because: *Both Ultras are from the land of light and the Showa universe. *Both Ultras are relations to Father of Ultra which Taro is his son and Belial is formerly his comrade and enemy. *Submitted by Zhu Huong Ng. Techniques *Kaiser Mantle:A mantle that represent Belial's Kaiser Cape which provides the following abilities: *Deflection:The mantle can deflect any attacks and fire it back at the enemy. *Kaiser Storium:By charging with darkness and light,Card can fire a powerful dark energy beam.It is a combination of Taro's Storium Ray and Belial's Deathcium Shot,Card emits both Ultras grunt when in use.Can destroy monster in one blow. *Spark Kaiser:A dagger shaped energy blast fired from the mantle,it represents Belial's Kaiser Belial ripper.Card emits Belial's grunts when in use.Can cause destruction. *Storium Kick:By charging his legs with energy,Card can kick his foes.Card emits Taro's grunt when in use. Body Features *Orange Eyes *Protectors *Horns *Claws *Kaiser Cape - Gravity Dreamer= Gravity Dreamer A fusion of Dark Zagi and Kamila. Its name is a portmanteau of Dark Zagi's Gravity Zagi, Gravity Punch and Gravity Kick abilities, and Kamila's Dream Invade ability. This form's element is Darkness. This fusion was made because: *Reason for Fusion: Both are the leader of a group of four Dark Ultras *both can alter minds in certain ways *both were killed by a mistake in their strategy, (Zagi was killed by his own Lightning Zagi, and Kamila was killed when she tried to absorb Tiga's light.) *both were also originally good but turned evil. *Both also had their power sealed away for a long time but used a clever plan to get it back. *Oh and this,https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11188476/1/The-Story-of-Dark-Kogaxion-Son-of-Dark-Zagi-and-Kamila *Submitted by Galaxilord1954 EX Techniques *Dark Bullet Whip: This technique is a combination of Kamila's Energy Whip and Dark Zagi's Zagi Shot/Bullet Shield, and it is used to whip enemies at the speed and pain of half a dozen Zagi Shots. *Dark Lightning: This technique is a purple colored beam with lightning surging from it. It is a combination of Dark Zagi's Lightning Zagi and Kamila's Lightning. *Purokea Claw: Card can sheath a claw similar to the Mephisto Claw that can reflect most energy attacks and break through weaker Ultra Armors. *Mega Transform: This technique transforms Card into a fusion of Dark Lucifer and Demonzoa, and in this form he can fire an large array of Darkness powered spikes, and Card now has the power of creating a more powerful Dark Field G, now known as Dark Field S. Body Features *Zagi's Armor on Card's body *Kamila's Forehead Crystal *a Color Timer on top of an Energy Core *an aegis *the weird armor on Kamila's back *Purple eyes Rise Scene A dark background appears, shattering the normal backround and all of Gravity Dreamer's features start to appear then he rises! - Ruin Flasher= Ruin Flasher A fusion of Chaos Ultraman and Dark Faust. Its name is a portmanteau of Chaos Ultraman's King Ruin Ray technique and Dark Faust's Dark Flasher technique. This form's element is Darkness. This fusion was made because: *Both of them are basically target practices for their enemy Ultra (Cosmos for Chaos Ultraman and Nexus for Faust) *Both of them are created by the antagonists of the series they first appeared in (Chaos Header of Chaos Ultraman and Dark Zagi for Faust) *Both of them are ridiculous design wise (the clown boots of Chaos Ultraman and the hilarious head of Faust) *Both of them are obsessed in hurting their nemesis' hosts *Submitted by Sentinel72 Techniques *Darkness Funding Cluster: A large dark ball of energy when thrown into the sky, splits into hundreds of dark energy balls, raining down on his enemies. *Erosion Feathers: A powerful dark blast of energy. *Chaos Field Deployment: A more powerful version of the meta-field, increasing the strength of monsters and weakening Ultras - Calamity Defensor= Calamity Defensor A fusion of Ultraman Calamity and Dark Mephisto. Its name is a portmanteau of Chaos Ultraman Calamity's name and Dark Mephisto's Dark Defensor. This form's element is Darkness. This fusion was made because: *Both of them fought their nemesis in a dark place (vs Cosmos on the Moon for Calamity and vs Nexus on the Land of the Dead for Mephisto) *Both of them are the second dark Ultra to appear in their series *Both of them have the colour red and black *Submitted by Sentinel72 Techniques *Calamity Ray Storm: A dark version of Blazing Impulse's Over Ray Buster. *Dark Blade Cluster: A dark ball that when thrown turns into flying blades. *Chaos Field Shift: An darker version of the Cosmo Field, increasing monsters strength and himself, while greatly weakening Ultras. Body Features *Calamity Claws: A large dual claw on his right wrist used to slash and stab enemies. A convienient way to eat pizza without getting your hands dirty. Rise Scene It shows Calamity Defensor bursting from a window - Deathcium Mephisto= Deathcium Mephisto A fusion of Ultraman Belial and Dark Mephisto. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Belial's Deathcium Shot and Dark Mephisto's name. This form's element is Darkness. This fusion was made because: *Both have rivals,Zero for Belial and Nexus for Dark Mephisto,but have defeated their rivals once(Dark Mephisto defeated Nexus in Land of the dead and Belial defeated Zero as Arc Belial) *Both have manipulated monsters and humans for their own benefit.For example,Mephisto have used Riko's parents,Himeya and Nagi(humans) and Nosferu,Kutuura and Galberos(monsters) and Belial have used Rei(human) and his 100 monster army,Beruyuoda,Arc Belial and Tyrant(monsters). *Both have corrupted others before.For example,Belial had corrupted Mirror Knight and Dark Mephisto corrupted Mizorogi Shinya. *Both had tormented their rivals before.for example,he used Komondor to torment Himeya as Nexus and Belial used Zero Darkness as a form to torment Zero heart and soul and his friends. *Also,this fusion is ironic as Belial was a good ultra but turned evil but dark Mephisto was a evil ultra but turned good. *Submitted by Zhu Huong Ng Techniques *Deathcium Storm:A combination of Belial's Deathcium Shot and Mephisto's Dark Ray storm.Very powerful can destroy anything.L style Ray. *Mephisto Scythe Claw:A scythe like weapon with the elements of Belial's Kaisee Belial claw and Mephisto's Mephisto Claw. *Scythe Slash:By charging the weapon,Card can create a painful darkness shockwave slash.Card emits Mephisto's grunt when in use. *Corruption:By using the weapon and fire a dark Ray,Card corrupt in their evil versions one puppets and use their hatqred for revenge.This is a tribute to Belial Virus. *Scythe Dagger Ripper:By charging and changing the scythe to a dagger,Card can cut through any flesh within a blink of an eye and severely wounding them.Card emits Belial's grunt when in use. *Deathcium Field:A field summoning made up of reiblood and minus energy and darkness,used to enpower Card and weaken others. Body features *Mephisto scythe claw *Claws *Armed nexus - Dark Dagrium= Dark Dagrium A fusion of Dark Faust and Ultraman Justice. Its name is a portmanteau of Dark Faust's Dark...everything...and Ultraman Justice's Dagrium Ray. This form's element is Isolation. This fusion was made because: *Both have female hosts but are male. *Both were originally evil but broke free of their control and redeemed themselves. *It sounds cool. *Both have a red and black color scheme. *Submitted by Galaxilord1954 EX Techniques *Victorium Feather: A Dark Orange energy Ray from Card's left hand that does quite a bit of damage! *Invisibillity: Card can turn invisible at will. *Kinesis Absorb: He can absorb the energy of others and use their energy to throw objects with his mind. *Smash Flasher: A green array of small energy blasts that chase explosions when they hit the floor or they can be fired in rapid succession and do small damage. *Dark Field Deployment: If an enemy has a Meta Field up or something similar to it, Card can corrupt it to be dark. *Dark Crusher: Card can crush many objects nearly impossible of breaking, even for an Ultra, and he can also turn them dark. *Protect Shield: A shield that can block many strong projectiles Body Features *Protectors all around the Color Timer. *Spiked Boots *A forehead crystal. *Gold plating in Faust's horns. *Basically the neck and above is all gold. - Dra Ranbalt= Dra Ranbalt A fusion of Hudra and Ultraman Tiga. Its name is a portmanteau of Hudra's Dra Fork and Ultraman Tiga's Ranbalt Light Bomb. This form's element is Speed. This fusion was made because: *Both are blue (Hudra and Tiga's Sky Type). *Tiga stole his powers of speed from Hudra. *Zombiejiger likes both. *Submitted by Zombiejiger Techniques *Hugust Dark Bomb: A fusion of the Hugust and Ranbalt Light Bomb. *Valtester Slash: A fusion of the Valtester and Light Slash. *Rumajon: An alternate dimension consisting of floating meteors and ancient Ultra statues, which Dra Ranbalt can drag enemies into. *Super Speed and Agility: Dra Ranbalt has the combined speed of Tiga Blast and Hudra. Body Features *Dra Fork: Hudra's arm blade. *Protectors: A combination of Hudra's organic design and Tiga's sleek metal. - Evil Gear= Evil Gear A fusion of Evil Tiga and Ultraman Hunter Knight Tsurugi. This form is primarily used to combat creatures that use light-based attacks and whose armour cannot be penetrated by any other means. Its name is a portmanteau of Evil Tiga's Evil Protector and Hunter Knight Tsurugi's Aarb Gear. This form's element is Armour. This fusion was made because: *Both Ultras were originally good before being corrupted (Keigo Masaki's dark heart for Evil Tiga and the spirits of Aarb for Tsurugi). *Their colour is a direct contrast to their good counterparts (Tiga and Mebius respectively). *Both of their armours is referred to as "Protector" *Submitted by Moar Crossovers Techniques *Evil Knight Shot: Card raises his right arm into the air, discharging bolts of electricity, before spreading his arms and bringing them together before him to gather dark energy. He then places his left arm vertically with his right arm horizonal behind it in an L pose to fire a dark blue beam. *Evil Knight Blade: Card can summon the Evil Knight Blade from his Evil Knight Brace. It is extremely powerful and even able to pierce the Zetton Shutter. *Evil Knight Kick: A flying kick charged with dark electrical energy. *Evil Knight Punch: A poweful punch charged with dark electrical energy. Body Features *Hard Evil Armour *Aarb Protecter *Evil Knight Brace: A brace on Card's right hand used to charge the Evil Knight Shot and summon the Evil Knight Blade Rise Scene It starts in a negatively hued version of Ultraman Tiga's rise scene before the screen cracks and shatters, revealing Ultraman Card Evil Gear rising from Hunter Knight Tsurugi's rise scene background. - Elite Millennium= Elite Millennium A fusion of Ultraman Elite and Ultraman Millennium. This form's element is , strangely, Light. Techniques *Faux Specium Ray: A deadly beam *Faux Ultra Slash: A deadly halo of dark energy that can slice through the toughest of materials. - Supreme Kaiser of Calamity, Chaos, Darkness, Thunder, and Lightning= Supreme Kaiser of Calamity, Chaos, Darkness, Thunder, and Lightning A fusion of Chaos Ultraman Calamity, Dark Zagi and Ultraman belial. Its name is a portmanteau of Dark Zagi's Dark Field G and Lightning Zagi, Chaos Ultraman Calamity's Supreme Chaos Beam and Calamity Blade, Ultraman Belial's Kaiser Belial Claw and Belial Geno Thunder This form's element is Darkness. This fusion was made because: *All three of them are evil *All three of them have the colour black and red *All three of them are extremely powerful (until the hero gets a shiny new upgrade or words of encouragement) *All three of them are cool *Break the word record for the 'Longest Name for a Fusion Ultra' *Submitted by Sentinel 72 Techniques *Lightning of Calamity and Death Ray: A super-powerful beam that can destroy planets. *Gravity of Thunder and Chaos: A lightning bolt that disrupts gravity and causes spacial disruption. May cause monsters to appear. *Omega Dark Field: An even more powerful version of Giga Dark Field. It increases his strength and weakens an Ultra so much that they can only stay for 1 minute. Comes with a hot dog van. Rise scene *Ultraman Card rises in a mix of Zero's, Nexus' and Cosmos' rise scene in a darker shade of hue. - Armoured Zero Darkness= Armoured Zero Darkness A fusion of Zero Darkness (himself a fusion of Belial and Zero) and Armoured Darkness This form's element is Darkness. This fusion was made because: *Based on Kaiser Darkness *It would be cool *Submitted by Cdrzillafanon Techniques *Same as Kaiser Darkness *Zero Darkness's Emerium Slash and Zero Slugger attacks Body Features *This form resembles Kaiser Darkness, but with Zero Darkness's head instead of Belial's - Thunder Darkiller Breastar= Thunder Darkiller Breastar A fusion of Ultraman Belial and Darkiller Zoffy. After Kai gained the Thunder Breastar Redeemed form, the Belial card was split into two, an Early Belial card, and a Reiblood card. Jaggler took the Reiblood card and used it to forge a new Reionyx Belial card. After attaining all the Darkiller cards from the Darkiller himself, Jaggler created this form to fight Thunder Breastar redeemed. This form's element is Darkness. This fusion was made because: *More evil Orb forms! *Thunder Breastar was kinda already evil, so I made it more evil. *Reworked from another user's submission. *Submitted by Cdrzillafanon Techniques *Thunder Breastar's abilities, but 100% evil Body Features *Same as Thunder Breastar, but all the silver is a dark grey like Darkiller Zoffy - Hurricane Darkness= Hurricane Darkness A fusion of Zero Darkness and Darkiller Ultraman Jack. After faling as Armoured Zero Darkness, Jaggler lost the Belial and Zero cards to Kai. Then after gaining the new Belial card from creating Thunder Darkiller Breastar, Jaggler once again stole the Zero card and duplicated it, later creating a new Zero Darkness card. Thus, this form was born. This form's element is Darkness. This fusion was made because: *reworked from another user's submission *Submitted by Cdrzillafanon Techniques *Hurricane Slash's abilities but EVIL }} - Fusion Kaiju= Fusion Kaiju! Please read the rules before submitting. - Bemuzet = Bemuzet A fusion of Bemular and Zetton. Reasons for fusion: *Both appear on the same series as the first (Bemular) and last (Zetton) kaiju. *Made by Sentinel 72 Element: Light Body Features: *Horns: A pair of horns that grows on its head. Can fire electric bolts. Abilities: *One Trillion Degree Heat Ray: A very powerful beam that can severely injure Ultras. - Hyper-King Zeppandon = Hyper-King Zeppandon A fusion of Hyper Zetton and King Pandon. Reasons for fusion: *They are the evolved counterparts of the final foes of Ultraman and Ultraseven respectively. *Made by Moar Crossovers Element: Darkness Body Features: *Wings: Hyper-King Zeppandon possess a pair of massive wings that enable it to move and fly at high speeds, as well as teleport. *Claws: Hyper-King Zeppandon possess four glowing claws, two large ones between two smaller digits, on each hand, which it can morph into scythes if it so wishes. *Beaks: Hyper-King Zeppandon possess two small beaks on each side of its head. Abilities: *Hyper-King Zeppandon Dark Attack Fire Bullet: Hyper-King Zeppandon can launch massive, dark fireballs from its maw and chest orbs. *Hyper-King Zeppandon Absorb Impact: Hyper-King Zeppandon can generate a portal-like vortex to absorb incoming beams and convert them into its own energy. It can then fire powerful, bluish-purple, strength-sapping rays from its two beaks. *Hyper-King Zeppandon Shield: An energy shield generated from Hyper-King Zeppandon's 'ears' that block physical and energy attacks. *Clone Aura: Hyper-King Zeppandon can generate an aura of flames around itself using the evil energy that empowers it. With this power, it can create short-lived clones of itself made of darkness to assaults its foe. - Namegoga = Namegoga Jugrus Jaggler is forced into this form after Kai was freed from his Spacium Zeperion Dark form. Overpowering Jaggler, Kai stole the Namegon and Goga Kaiju Cards off his rival and scanned them into the Dark Ring, creating Namegoga to Jugrus' chagrin A fusion of Namegon and Goga. Reasons for fusion: *They are both gastropods. *They are both slow creatures that fire beams from their eyes. *Jaggler needs to be taken a step down. *Made by Moar Crossovers Element: Slime Body Features: *Drill Shell: Namegoga has a thick, drill-tipped snail shell that allows it to burrow underground. It is not very effective at blocking attacks. *Eye Stalks: Namegoga's eyes are perched on two long stalks, allowing it to see long distances, but are vulnerable to attacks. Abilities: *Namegoga Optic Beams: Namegoga can fire beams of wavy, white energy from its eyes. They are powerful enough to kill humans on contact, but possess little destructive force. *Namegoga Slime: Namegoga leaves a trail of sticky slime in its wake. This is its primary method of catching foes due to its slow speed. - Maga Zoa Japparuchi = Maga Zoa Japparuchi A fusion of Zoa Muruchi and Maga-Jappa. Reasons for fusion: *Both are related to Ultraman Jack (The original Muruchi first fought Jack while Maga Jappa was sealed by Jack) *Apparently the Maga Jappa suit is a modified Zoa Muruchi suit. *Made by Sentinel 72 Element: Disturbance Body Features: *Fins: There are several fins located on its body. *Maga Crest: A red Eye Slugger-like crystal crest on its head that is the source of its power. Abilities: *Disturbing Aura: Forged by hatred and smell, this invisible aura greatly disturbs living things nearby as it drives them mad and causes them to suffocate from the bad odor. Ultras will only suffer from bad smell when near this monster. *Distubance Gas Bomb: Maga Zoa Japparuchi can launch streams of Disturbance Auras to far places, thus causing chaos to any area it lands at. *Water Pump: Maga Zoa Japparuchi can fire streams of water from it's mouth that can push opponents away. - Antoranta = Antoranta A fusion of Antlar and Aribunta. Reasons for fusion: *Both are based on insects *Both have appeared in Ultraman Orb (as a kaiju card and fought against Orb respectively) *Made by Sentinel 72 Element: Bug Body Features: *Horns: Antoranta has a pair of horns on it's head. *Wings: Antoranta has 2 pairs of wings in it's back that can be used to fly. Abilities: *Firebolt: Antoranta can fire streams of flames energized with electricty. *Flaming Punch: Antoranta can engulf its hands with fire to increase melee damage. *Spray: Antoranta can spray (ironically) bug-killing liquid to its opponents. *Thunderbolt: The two horns can charge up electricity and fire it to the opponent - Blitz-Zet-Blotz = Blitz-Zet-Blotz A fusion of Blitz-Blotz and Zetton. Reasons for fusion: *Both have defeated an Ultra (Ultraman and Ultraman Agul) *Both have attacked a base (Zetton attacked the SSSPs base while Blitz-Blotz attacked a GUARD base) *Both can absorb energy *Both are just creepy *Made by Sentinel 72 Element: Light Body Features: *Beak: Blitz-Zet-Blotz has a beak *Chest Armor: The arnor that covers Blitz-Zet-Blotz chest can absorb energy attacks. *Shell: A thick shell that covers Blitz-Zet-Blotz's back. Abilities: *Energy Absorb: Blitz-Zet-Blotz can absorb energy from any sources. *Laser Blasts: Balls of light that explodes on contact. *Teleportation: Blitz-Zet-Blotz can teleport. - Galaking Joetron = Galaking Joetron A fusion of Galactron and King Joe. Reasons for fusion: *Both are robots *Both took 2 episodes for an Ultra to beat (Orb for Galaktron and Seven for King Joe) *Made by Sentinel 72 Element: Machine Body Features: *Arm Cannon: Galaking Joetron's right arm can turn into an arm cannon. *Hand Lancer: Galaking Joetron's left arm can turn into a lance. Abilities: *Destruction Shoot: Galaking Joetron can mark targets for an Orbital Pedanium Peacemaker to shoot. *Eye Beams: Galakking Joetron can fire laser beams from its eyes. *Gauss Shot: The arm cannon can fire electrical shots to the enemy. *Laser Shot: The arm cannon can fire laser beams. *Missile Shot: The arm cannon can fire missiles. - Emperializer = Emperializer Jaggler has seen Inperializers a couple of times and knows its strengths and weaknesses. Naturally he wants to create a strong Inperializer from scratch so he created the Emperializer, a fusion of Alien Empera and Inperializer. A fusion of Inpelaizer and Alien Empera. Reasons for fusion: *Both appear in the same series *Inperializers are created by Alien Empera *Both have defeated Ultraman Mebius *The name fits so well *Made by Sentinel 72 Element: Darkness Body Features: *Emperor Armor: The body of Emperializer is tougher than both Inperializer or Alien Empera. This armor allows Emperializer to shrug off enemy attacks, defeating Mebius Phoenix Brave easily. Abilities: *Grand Emperor Laser: Emperializer can fire a devastating laser beam that can kill Ultras. When spinning, the attack becomes more dangerous. - Godzilla? = Godzilla? A fusion of Jirass, Earthtron and Gomess Reasons for fusion: *Two of them are modified Godzilla suits, one resembles Godzilla *Made by A Wikia Contributor Element: Energy Body Features: *Horns *Claws (From Gomess) *Frill Abilities: *Adept Swimmer (from Jirass) *Electric Magma ray *Borrowing - 50 King = 50 King A fusion of all the Kaiju with "King" in their name, plus all of Five King's components Reasons for fusion: *It would be OP as HECK *Someone had to eventually *This Franchise has too many "Kings" *Made by A Wikia Contributor Element: All Body Features: *Pinchers (from King Crab) *Horns (from King silvergon, King Goldras, Black King etc) *Two heads (from King Pandon) * Metal parts (from King Joe) *Shell (from King Tortise) *Other things Abilities: *fire breath *Other things - Reionyx Beast = Reionyx Beast A fusion of Gomora, Litra, and Eeleking Reasons for fusion: *All three were used by Rei *Made by A Wikia Contributor Element: fire Body Features: *Horn *Eleking's ears mixed with those things on the side of Gomora's head. *Wings *Mix of Eelking and Gomora's tails Abilities: *Fire Balls *Electric Osslitory ray *Electric Wave Disc *Flight *Fire/Reionyx burst form. - Baragon?/ Nerongaboragosular= Baragon?/ Nerongaboragosular A fusion of Neronga,Gabora, Pagos, and Magular Reasons for fusion: *All of them are modified Baragon suits *He would be Godzilla?'s best friend *Made by A Wikia Contributor Element: ground Body Features: *Horns (From Neronga) *Head, sheild, thingy (from Gabora) *Spikes (from Magular) Abilities: *Uranium Electricity Energy Beam (From Gabora,Pagos, and Neronga) *Electric absorbtion (From Neronga) *Burrowing (From Magular) - Ultra Killer= Ultra Killer A fusion of Ace Killer, Victory Killer, and Mebius Killer Reasons for fusion: *Made by A Wikia Contributor Element: Darkness Abilities: *Ultrans ability *All of the abilites Ace killer absorded from the Ultra Brothers *Mebium Brace - Σ-Zoigeru= Σ-Zoigeru A fusion of Σ-Zuiguru and Zoiger Reasons for fusion: *Both can fly *Both have 'Z' in their names *Both appear in the late 1990s *Made by Sentinel 72 Element: Darkness Body Features: *Mechanical Ancient Armor: The armor of Σ-Zoigeru is incredibly sturdy. *Steel Wings: Σ-Zoigeru's wings are mechanic and are difficult to destroy. Abilities: *Fast Flyer: Self-explanatory *Heat Beam: Σ-Ζoigeru can fire lasers from it's eyes and mouth. Causes everything it hits to melt (apart from Ultra Armor). May cause temporary blindness when seen up-close. - Yamadon= Yamadon Jaggler was supposed to fight Kai as Blitz-Zet-Blotz but his nemesis, Alien Metron Darude, decided to troll him by stealing his Kaiju Card Holder and leaving him with the Yamateranase and Skydon Kaiju Cards. While initially annoyed by his streak of failures, the fail fusion kaiju proved to be too much for Kai (as Card) to handle. A fusion of Yamateranase and Skydon Reasons for fusion: *The episodes they appear in are comedic in nature *Both monsters have a certain effect to Ultras (Yamateranase caused Jack to be lazy while Skydon's weight caused Ultraman to be nearly crushed by it) *Made by Sentinel 72 Element: Snore Body Features: *Clubbed Tail: Yamadon's tail is similar to an Ankylosaur's tail. *Horn: A small horn of no use. *Shell: An unbreakable shell that covers Yamadon's back. Abilities: *Extreme Durability: Humorously, Yamadon is incredibly tough to defeat as it resists all of Card's attacks. Even Card Kaiser of Darkness, Thunder, and Lightning can't cause harm to it. *Sleep Aura: An enhanced version of Yamateranase's lazy aura, the sleep aura causes anyone near Yamadon to sleep. VTL learned this ability the hard way as their pilots crashed violently due to them being asleep while flying their planes. Unfortunately, Card suffers from this aura as well. *Weight Destroy: Despite it's huge size and heavy weight, Yamadon can walk to it's opponents and crush them underneath it's body, using the super heavy weight to force the opponent into submission. - IMMAFIRINMAHEXPLODINLAZERMON = IMMAFIRINMAHEXPLODINLAZERMON A fusion of Explodarmon and IMMAFIRINMAHLAZERmon. Reasons for fusion: *SO OP Element: All Body Features: *Things: Stuff *Stuff: Things Abilities: *EXPLODING LASER: AN OP EXPLODING LASER THAT EXPLODES INTO EXPLODING LASERS AND IT GOES ON FOREVER UNTIL EVERYTHING IS DESTROYED. *IMMORTALITY: HEHEHEHAHAHAHAH *cough cough* - Jagrass Jaggura= Jagrass Jaggura A fusion of Jugglus Juggler(Ultraman Orb), Jugrus Jaggler(Ultraman Card) and Jugras Jagura(Project D). Its name is a portmanteau of Jugglus Juggler, Jugrus Jaggler, and Jugrass Jagura's names. This form's element is Darkness. This fusion was made because: *It's hilarious *Three of them wear great suits *Three of them uses some type of Ultra Ring. *Submitted by Sentinel 72 *Created by Sentinel 72, Galaxilord1954 EX and UltraGrenburr12678 - Armored Greeza= Armored Greeza A fusion of Greeza and Armored Darkness. The restless spirit of Alien Empera gives Jugrus the cards of Armored Darkness and Greeza for the sole purpose to defeat Orb and hunt any available Ultraman in existence. Stats *Height: 62 m *Weight: 39,000 t *Attack: 1500 *Defense: 1500 *Speed: 800 This form's element is Darkness. This fusion was made because: *Both are villains that gave the Ultra Warriors a hard time in fighting. *Both are capable of empowering anyone *Armored Darkness parts are used for Armored Mefilas, Armored Grozam and Kaizer Darkness. *Greeza empowers and infects any target with Dark Thunder Energy. *Both can absorb their victims in one way or another. *Greeza's name is similar to Frieza from Dragonball Z, so I wanted to give this villain's attacks names that are tributes to Shonen Jump manga series. *Submitted by Muhammad Amir Powers and Weapons *Weapon Generation/Bio Memory: Using the memories of Armored Darkness' users, Greeza can create a copy of their weapon. The limitation is that it can only create a single weapon, thus another copy is impossible. To create another one, the first copy needs to be destroyed. *Bolt Spear (ボルトスピア Boruto Supia?): From AD, Greeza obtains a lance which resembles the AD's Darkness Trident. The first end has the fork of Darkness Trident and the other end bears the crescent moon from AD's horn. Its name "Bolt" comes from Boruto, the son of Naruto and also because of its Killer Move (see "Killer Move" below). *Crover Broad (クローバーブロード Kurōbā Burōdo?): As a backup weapon should his trident be lost, Armored Greeza is armed with a giant sword that's incredibly sharp, stored on its left waist. The sword is based on AD's Darkness Broad, with its name "Crover" for its ability to cut through any materials existed. Crover is named after "Clover" from Black Clover. *Hunter Blade (ハンターブレード Hantā Burēdo?): Based on the Mefilas Blade worn by Armored Mefilas. Based on the title manga Hunter X Hunter. Amanto Blades (天人ブレード Amanto Burēdo?, lit. "Sky People Blades"): Using Armored Grozam's memory, Greeza can equip his arms with a similar shape to Armored Grozam's hands to channel his blade weapon. Named after the "Amanto" from Gintama. *Belial no Tsume (ベリアルの爪 Beriaru no Tsume?): Using Belial's bio data, Greeza can turn the fingers of its gauntlets into red talons that matches of Belial's Kaiser Belial Claws in shape, power and abilities. Its name is based on manga/anime Hokuto no Ken (Fist of the North Star). Greezalium Beam (グリーザリュームビーム Gurīzaryūmu Bīmu?): Energy beam from his palm, combined of Greeza Beam and Rezolium Ray. *Giga Double Helix (ギガダブルへリックス Giga Daburu Herikkusu?): Strongest energy attack from the breastplate, combined of Giga Rezolium Ray and Greeza Double Helix. *Greeza Vortex (グリーザボルテックス Gurīza Borutekkusu?): Greeza's original ability, unleash shock waves that can cause electrical devices to malfunction, it can also put strain on his enemies. *All For One Vulcan (オール・フォー・ワンバルカン Ōru Fō Wan Barukan?): Armored Greeza launches energy missile from its back and targets either a single opponent or anything within the monster's range. Name is based on the All for One, a villain from manga/anime My Hero Academia. *World of Greeza's Fear (ワールド・オフ・グリーザスフィア Wārudo Ofu Gurīzasu Fia?): Armored Greeza can create a 60 m radius energy spear as its spacecraft, called Greeza's Fear (グリーザスフィア Gurīzasu Fia?) and shaped like its first form. This dark sphere also contains a dark dimension that eradicates Ultra powers and amplifies his own, similar to Alien Empera and Armored Darkness' Darkness Fear. As long as Armored Greeza in it, he can constantly revive from defeat until the opponent banish it away from it. (PS. You can also call it Greeza Sphere too, its katakana spelling is basically the same.) It is named after the manga World Trigger. *Flight: Standard ability to perform anti-gravity fly. Killer Move *Sieg Heil, Greeza! (ジークハイル, グリーザ! Jīku Hairu, Gurīza!?): Armored Greeza flies and rams the opponent with its horns, dragging them in mid-air before dropping them and fire the Greezalium Ray. Based on HAIL Frieza from manga/anime Dragon Ball Z. *Koro Splash (コロスプラッシュ Koro Supurasshu?, lit. "Kill Splash"): Armored Greeza summons a phantom copy of its second form to distract or attack the enemy while AG charges his Bolt Spear with bolts of lightning to skewer both the phantom copy and the opponent, causing the phantom to self destruct. The name is based on "Koro Sensei" from Assassination Classroom. *Demon Knuckle Z (魔人ナックルZ Majin Nakkuru Zetto?): Weakest finisher attack. Armored Greeza dislodge and launch either right or left of his arm, creating a rocket punch towards the opponent. Once the knuckle exploded when in contact with the opponent, AG can generate another arm gauntlet or replacing it with either Hunter Blade or Amanto Blade. The impact is weaker in real life but is comparably stronger in the Greeza's Fear. Name is based on Mazinger Z. Body Features *The appearance of combined Greeza Final Form and Armored Darkness **Head: Greeza's normal head, wearing the helmet of Armored Darkness while retaining Greeza's face. Instead of AD's crescent shaped horn, it was replaced with a crest on the forehead, which resembles his Darkness Trident weapon. **Torso: Upper torso resembles Greeza but the "big" white collar part from the original is removed to give Armored Greeza (AG) a better head mobility. The breastplate is from AD while its stomach is from Greeza. **Back: Resembles Greeza's "wings". **Arms: Shoulders resembles AD but its hands resembles Greeza's finger claws. **Waist & hip: From Greeza **Legs: Armored Darkness - Gyangular= Gyangular A fusion of Bemular and Gyango. This form's element is Energy. Abilities *Wish Granting *Travel Sphere *Heat Beam This fusion was made because: *Made from the same suit *Submitted by A Fandom Contributor - Giganto Hyper EX Maga Zetton II Deathsythe= Giganto Hyper EX Maga Zetton II Deathsythe A fusion of Hyper Zetton, Giganto Zetton, EX Zetton, Maga Zetton, Zetton, ll, and Hyper Zetton Deathsythe. Jaggler's most sucessful fusions ue Zetton, so he created this fusion to be an ultimate weapon against Card. This form's element is Darkness. Abilities *Size Change: This form can go from a normal Kaiju's size to Giganto Zetton's size *Electricitic touch: Harms even those who are usually immune to electrcity, such as the original Ultraman *One Trillon Dregree Gasoline Missiles: Combination of the One Trillion Degree Fireballs and Zetton II's Solidified Gasoline Missiles *Beam Redirection/Final Beam: This form can absorb even the most powerful of beams, like the Card Supreme Calibur. *Two Trillion Degree Meteor Fireball: An extremley powerful upgrade of the usual One Trillion Degree Fireball *Laser Arrows: These are much more powerful then Zetton II's original Laser Arrows. Body Features *Deathsythe Blades: This form can change his hands into blades resembling Hyper Zetton Deathsythe's sythes *Hyper Zetton Sciccor: Another hand transformation *Flight/wings *Multiple arms *Tentacles This fusion was made because: *They're all Zetton *Zetton II needs some love *It would be OP as heck *Submitted by A Fandom Contributor - Gruanfan, the Soul of Light= Gruanfan, the Soul of Light For some strange reason, Jaggler was given the Gruanfan and The Soul of Light Kaiju Cards. Wanting to beat Kai, Juggler transformed into this seemingly peaceful kaiju fusion annoying him and amusing Kai. However, knowing that Jaggler is evil, the Gruanfan card sent Jaggler back to the past, 100 years to be ex act. Thus Jaggler needs to return to the present time to retrieve his Dark Ring and stop Gruanfan, the Soul of Light. This form's element is Light. Abilities *Memory Replay: Gruanfan, the Soul of Light can replay the memories of a person or a being. This worked well against Kai (as Card) for obvious reasons. *Time Jump: Gruanfan can jump through time or teleport anybody to a different time period. *Time Stop: Gruanfan, the Soul of Light can stop time around the world. The only way to avoid this is to avoid seeing the light emitted when it uses this move. Body Features *Crest: A crest similar to The Soul of Light. *Wings: Large wings used for flight. This fusion was made because: *Both are peaceful *Both are angelic... somewhat *Both are mysterious *Both appears at night *Both have relieved one's misery (Gruanfan allowed the old man to relieve his memories, while The Soul of Light brought a man who wants to travel through space as her companion) *Both are female *Both episodes are sad *Jaggler needs to chill... *Submitted by Sentinel 72 - EX Tyrant III= EX Tyrant III Jaggler saw how effective EX Kaiju were against Ultras, and thought this guy would work well against Card. This form's element is All. Abilities *All of EX Tyrant and EX Tyrant II's abilities *EX Gomora's super oscillatory ray (fired from the Bemstar Chest and EX Gomora horn) *EX Zetton's One Trillion Degree Fire Balls, fired from mouth, also has a more stream-like variation akin to the original Tyrant's Fire Breath. *Electric touch from EX Eleking, is especially strong in the tail. Can also electrically charge his other attacks. *Teleportation (from EX Zetton) *Dimensional Travel (From EX Vakishim) *Energy needles fired from ears *Monster revival (from the Geronimon component of EX Tyrant) *Burrowing *Rock Throw (from EX Red King) *Immense Strength *Self revial. This form, much like EX Tyrant II, will keep reviving itself after death until defeated by a special move or an incredibly powerful attack. Body Features *This form mostly resembles the original EX Tyrant, albiet with some skeletal areas, and body parts from other EX Kaiju. For example, a giant tail made from the body of EX Eleking, the legs of EX Gomora and EX Red King, The horn of EX Gomora, the spiky bits from EX Vakishim and Gomora, EX Zetton's yellow chest thingys, EX Zetton's face crystal thingy (is located on the top of the head like Zeppandon), and magma like parts of his body from EX Gomora. This fusion was made because: *soooooooo OP *This would be the longest fight ever *They're all EX Kaiju *A fusion involving two fusion Kaiju *Submitted by A Fandom Contributor - Biolatron= Biolatron Jaggler was caught by the police throwing a can on the street. They decided to punish him by forcing him to clean up the streets. During this misfortune, Jaggler finds the Bios card. He decides to have his revenge by fusing Galaktron with his new card. However, this fusion went out of control due to a conflict between Jaggler and the two robotic monsters' minds. This form's element is Restore. Abilities *Biolatron Spark: Biolatron flies up, charges a laser beam in its chest and then fires it. **Biolatron Bio-Spark: While similar to Biolatron Spark, it causes a large forest to appear on the targeted location. *Bio-techno Plant Summon: Biolatron can summon carnivorous plants of varying sizes. *Laser Bolts: Lasers that can be fired from its eyes, chest, or hands. *Shield: Bio-techno shields that protects Biolatron. *Tech Control: Biolatron can control humans and computer systems near it. *Terraform: If Biolatron absorbs enough electricity and is left undamaged, it can cover an entire planet with plants in a matter of weeks. Body Features *Biolatron Blade: A blade that summoned from its left hand, replacing the Biolatron Gun. It can stretch itself to deliver a fatal stab to its target. *Biolatron Gun: A gun summoned from its left hand, replacing the Biolatron Blade. Incredibly powerful and rapid firing. This fusion was made because: *Both are robotic *Both have the same goals of "resetting" Earth *Both are affiliated with a Naomi *Both came from outer space *Sounds a lot like Biollante *Submitted by Sentinel 72 - Gatakianozoa= Gatakianozoa Jaggler was hit by severe depression after Kai defeated Maga Tano Orochi (Maga-Orochi and Maga-Gatanothor). To fight against the stress, he goes to a ramen bar owned by the Commander Black. Commander Black gave him the Gatanothor and Mokian card to make sure that Juggler will pay his debts once he defeats Kai. This form's element is Dark. Abilities *Electric Storms: Gatakianozoa can create thunderstorms for protection. *EMP Blast: Gatakianozoa can create a large EMP blast that would disable any electronic equipment nearby. *Light Absorption: To counter Gatanothor's weakness, Gatakianozoa has the ability to absorb light and turn it into darkness. *Petrification Ray: A powerful ray enough to turn an entire city into stone. Fired through Gatakianozoa's one huge eye. *Space Tentacles: Gatakianozoa can unleash thousands of tentacles (and pincers) at the same time through dimensional portals. Body Features *Crustacean Legs: Gatakianozoa has many legs which can be used to walk on the ground... good luck with that. *Pincers: Small pincers. *Super Energy Cannons: Large energy cannons, nothing else *Thick Shell: A huge and very thick shell, just to make sure that it won't die by ramming again. *Upside down Head: The trademark head of Gatanothor, only supersized and has three eyes, with one huge eye located inside its maw This fusion was made because: *Both are huge *Both are terrifying *Both are powerful *Both are responsible for destroying something (Ancient civilization for Gatanothor and the Aerial Base for Mokian) *Submitted by Sentinel 72 - Kemarabaltan= Kemarabaltan A fusion of Alien Baltan III, Alien Zarab II, and Kemur Man II. This fusion was created by Alien Mephilas and not Jaggler, but Jaggler later stole the cards nessecary for this form after Card defeated Mephilas. This form's element is Illusion. Abilities *Disguise: This form can disguise itself as Card or humans *Teleportation *Size Change *Flight *Intangibility: Due to the fact that all three of these Aliens were originally illusions created by Mephilas, this form can make itself intangable at will. Body Features *Baltan claws/missiles that can transform into normal hands at will This fusion was made because: *All three appeared in the same episode. *All three are underrated *All three were created by Mephilas. *Submitted by A Fandom Contributor - Diglok= Diglok Juggler thinks that it's a good idea to fuse two monsters who wants to destroy Earth by ramming it. So he fuses Diglobe with Mokian to see what happens. This form's element is Ram. Abilities *Flight: If you want to ram something, do it at high speeds for massive damage. *Electric Shocks: It causes lightning bolts to appear near Diglok. Body Features *Eyes: It has two eyes and a large one located inside its shell. *Meteor Body: Diglok looks like a meteor. *Shell: The shell that covers Diglok is sturdy enough to shrug off an Ultra beam. This fusion was made because: *Both came from space *Both can destroy Earth by ramming *Both appear on the same series *Submitted by Sentinel 72 - Super Grand King Joe Spectre Black= Super Grand King Joe Spectre Black A fusion of King Joe Black and Super grand King Spectre. This form was attained after Jaggler killed Juda Spectre and stole the Super Grand King Spectre card. This form's element is Metal. Abilities *Super Grand King Spectre's abilities *Round Launcher Body Features *Tough Hide This fusion was made because: *it would be cool *The name works surprsingly well *Submitted by Cdrzillafanon - Cloudon= Cloudon A fusion of Skydon and Cloudos. After being called fat by Kai, Jaggler creates this fusion out of rage. This large and heavy hybrid between two monsters who fell from the sky during their only appearances brought a massive pain to Kai, who was forced to spend an entire week healing his back. This form's element is Heavy. Abilities *Density Change: Cloudon's mass changes depending on whether or not it's asleep. It often uses this to its advantage. *Flames: Cloudon can breath fire through its mouth. *Weight Crash: Cloudon deliberately sleeps to fly before waking up to crush their opponent using its heavy weight. Body Features *Horns: Doesn't seem useful. *Shell: Thick shell that covers Cloudon's back. *Weird Tail: The tail of Cloudon can detect sound and is often used as a weapon. This fusion was made because: *Both appeared from the sky *Both likes to sleep *Both monsters appears in a comedic episode *Both are heavy *The Ultras can't seem to beat them *Submitted by Sentinel 72 }} }} Fan Submission Rules Fake Ultraman Card *Fusions including FAN ULTRAS are allowed as long as they are not from any material that is not on this wiki. **Please give a link to their page if possible. *Fusions of FAN ULTRAS are allowed as long as you have the consent of the creators (if you are the creator of both, the rule does not apply). *Fusions including OTHER HEROES (Mirror Knight, Gridman, Glenfire, etc) are allowed as long as at least 1 Ultra Hero is included in the fusion. **'CHARACTERS MADE BY COMPANIES OTHER THAN TSUBURAYA PRODUCTIONS ARE NOT ALLOWED.' *'Any submission with ''missing information will not be added'. *'Any submission NOT in the submission thread will not be added'. *'SUBMISSIONS MUST NOT CONTAIN ANY PG RATED INFORMATION''' *''SUBMISSION THAT DO NOT FOLLOW ANY OF THESE RULES WILL BE IGNORED'' Have any fanfic fusions? Write them in the submission thread below and include: *Tab colour: 1st colour for background and 2nd for text. if you want to use HTML colour codes, refer to this website and then copy the code into your comment. Please include the "#" before the code. You can also request for multicoloured text, but not backgrounds. *Name:duhhh *Card Ring activation sound: plz *Transformation announcement: plz *pre-battle catchphrase: plz *Summary: What does this form do? How was it obtained? Optional. *reason(s) for fusion: Please write them in LIST form, like this list. "because it sounds cool" is a valid reason as well. In fact, there have been lots of ridiculous(yet funny) reasons. Be creative. *Element: You can make your own. Fusion Kaiju *Fusions including FAN KAIJU are allowed as long as they are not from any material that is not on this wiki. **Please give a link to their page if possible. *Fusions of FAN KAIJU are allowed as long as you have the consent of the creators (if you are the creator of both, the rule does not apply). *'CHARACTERS MADE BY COMPANIES OTHER THAN TSUBURAYA PRODUCTIONS ARE NOT ALLOWED.' *'Any submission with ''missing information will not be added'. *'Any submission NOT in the submission thread will not be added'. *'SUBMISSIONS MUST NOT CONTAIN ANY PG RATED INFORMATION''' *''SUBMISSION THAT DO NOT FOLLOW ANY OF THESE RULES WILL BE IGNORED'' Have any fanfic fusions? Write them in the submission thread below and include: *Tab colour: 1st colour for background and 2nd for text. if you want to use HTML colour codes, refer to this website and then copy the code into your comment. Please include the "#" before the code. You can also request for multicoloured text, but not backgrounds. *Name: duhhh *Summary: What does this form do? How was it obtained? Optional. *reason(s) for fusion: Please write them in LIST form, like this list. "because it sounds cool" is a valid reason as well. In fact, there have been lots of ridiculous(yet funny) reasons. Be creative. *Element: You can make your own. Trivia *He is obviously a parody of Jugglus Juggler from Ultraman Orb. *His Activation Sounds, Transformation Sounds and Pre-Battle Catchprases are modified versions of Ultrman Card's. Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Fan Ultras Category:Parodies Category:Evil Ultras Category:Fan Submissons